This invention pertains generally to medical appliances and more particularly to a manifold assembly for controlling flows of fluid and pressure.
Manifold assemblies have been provided in the past for medical applications, and one such assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,469, issued Nov. 11, 1969 to the applicant herein. These prior art manifolds are commonly made of stainless steel, and while they have been found to give reliable performance for long periods of time, they require substantial machining and therefore are expensive to manufacture.